Smart phones or touch screen devices initially were designed to fit comfortably in a single hand of a user. However, as smart phones or touch screen devices are being used to consume more multimedia content, in addition to being used as a telephone, the screen sizes are increasing. As a result, the overall size of the smart phones and touch screen devices are also increasing.
As the smart phones become larger, operating the smart phone with a single hand becomes more difficult. Currently, some devices allow a user to go through a complicated series of menus to manually bias the interface to a desired hand preference. In addition, if the user is proficient using both hands, then the user would be required to manually change the bias of the interface through the complicated series of menus each time the user changes his or her hand to hold the smart phone. This would lead to an unsatisfactory user experience.